1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auger type ice making machine, more particulary to an auger type ice making machine of the type which is provided at its discharge opening with an upstanding ice delivery chute in connection to an ice storage bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such an ice making machine as described above, electric motors for drive of an auger and a compressor are arranged to be deactivated with delay of a predetermined time when the ice storage bin has been filled with pieces of hard ice delivered from the delivery chute. If the pieces of hard ice are accumulated in the delivery chute and dissolved in a condition where the ice storage bin has not yet been filled with the pieces of hard ice, a movable detection plate for detection of stored ice in the bin will be frequently moved to open and close switch means of the electric motors in a short period of time, resulting in fatigue or damage of the compressor. Such a trouble as described above can be avoided by delay of the predetermined time. In the case that the delay of the predetermined time is too long, however, the delivery chute will be filled with the pieces of hard ice further discharged from the ice making machine after the stored ice in the storage bin has been detected by the movable detection plate. As a result, the movable detection plate will be retained in its displaced position by abutment with the pieces of hard ice packed in the upper end of the delivery chute. In such a condition, the ice making machine does not operate in spite of no presence of sufficient ice in the storage bin.